


Long Lasting

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: "stars and flowers are overrated."

Celestia Ludenberg falls for someone even more dangerous than her.





	

Traditionally, lovers would give each other a bouquet, or wish that they could pull down stars from the sky, and place them in the other’s hair. Celeste hardly needed such things, however.

Junko was too good for such cliche things. No, Junko deserved the entire universe, and so much more. These thoughts intensified with every kiss that Celeste placed on Junko’s cheek.

Certainly, Junko was a strange individual, but it just made Celeste more and more invested in her. Normally, she didn’t care for other people, but Junko was the most interesting person that she had ever encountered.

Junko was the sun, Celeste was the moon, and the tides that churned beneath their feet was their love, strong and passionate. Even when Junko vanished for days at a time, even when she talked on and on about the concept of despair, Celeste couldn’t extinguish her feelings.

Her fingers laced tightly with the model’s, and she wished that that moment could last forever.


End file.
